


Unspoken

by SailMyShips



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailMyShips/pseuds/SailMyShips
Summary: It was unspoken between them. Almost in the same way it was between Ben and Bev after they kissed, years of pining love- not weakened by memory or distance doesn't need words. Yet Ben and Bev got together, officially. Richie and Eddie didn't.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> IG: aj.coses.that / aj.draws.that  
Tumblr: los-v-ers-club   
Come say hi!

It was unspoken between them. Almost in the same way it was between Ben and Bev after they kissed, years of pining love- not weakened by memory or distance doesn't need words. Yet Ben and Bev got together, officially. Richie and Eddie didn't.

They didn't see a need in official titles or words- fact is neither were good with words. Richie was a comedian and Eddie was a risk analyst- both good at bullshitting whoever was listening and dazzling them with bright lights or colorful data sheets, they weren't good at winning favors via words.

So it was a wordless bond.

Nothing was said when Eddie and Richie shared a bed at the inn- nothing other than Bill's questioning, to which Richie responded "Why, you jealous Big Bill?", and the conversation was dropped.

Nothing was said on the plane ride to Georgia, all the losers basically laid on top of each other as they flew to one of Atlanta's hospitals to meet Patty and see Stan, who had woken from his coma the moment the house fell.

Nothing was said as they all crammed into the too small hospital room, as Stan saw the soft touches between Ben and Bev, the fond gazes shared between Mike and Bill- he knew those signs far too well, it's how he and Patty are.

Nothing was said as he watched Richie and Eddie sit as close as they normally did, so close but so far away from each other, bodies twitching with the need- hand holding, pinkies intertwined, arms against each other.

Nothing was said as the losers slowly disbanded- Ben and Bev going to New York so Bev could get her items, and go file for a divorce, police report and lawsuit to get her company in her name.

Nothing was said as Bill and Mike went to LA so Bill could have a talk with Audra and his producers, nothing was said as later that week the two were found in Florida.

Nothing was said when Eddie flew back to New York, and Richie LA days after the losers originally left.

Days turned to weeks, which quickly turned to months. Three months had passed since they defeated It, three months since they last saw each other as the lucky seven.

Bill had started a new book- one clearly inspired by his friends, and one of the only means of true venting therapy he would get. Mike had worked with local charities and organizations to open a public library in a smaller town, one where the kids had potential but lacked chance, and Mike would be damned if he didn't give them a chance. 

Bev got her fashion line in her name and her name only, donating millions of dollars to victims of abuse, spending free time advocating for the voiceless, teaming with Ben and his company to build shelters for those in need, providing care, food, help, medical attention, and food appropriate for the seasons. 

Stan and Patty finally got their vacation times, blissful days and nights together, and they were truly just _h__appy _to have that, a few nights to themselves. 

Richie and Eddie?

It was almost radio silent, Eddie quietly filed for divorce, keeping his head down as Myra yelled and belitted him. He kept working for his company, receeding back into himself as he threw himself into work.

Richie fired his ghost writer, a common named, straight, white man who wore specific red caps to work- and Richie managed to pay him well enough to not throw a fuss. He began working on his own material, tweeting once about a hiatus before silence.

So on the fourth montb anniversary, the seven met up. Illinois, Chicago. A place they used to joke about visiting, and Richie had friends from there so he pulled some strings. Dinner was Italian, and was filled with laughter, stories, jokes.

The unspoken bond between the seven only continued to grow, never resting or shrinking. It never would.

Stan had annouced he'd be a dad, and the losers would become uncles and an aunt. The tears in Richie's eyes as he crushed Stan to his chest weren't talked about, but the weight in Stan's heart as he held Richie, equally as tight spoke volumes.

Bill announced him and Mike had gotten together, and Eddie's shoulder pats turned grips held weight words would never be able to show.

Ben and Bev announced they adopted a dog. His name was Cujo, and the rest of the losers laughed when Bev joked and said they made the others uncles first.

They were all staying in the same hotel, Mike and Bill, Bev and Ben, Patty and Stan, Richie, Eddie.

No one spoke of the subtle tension between the last two, the lingering looks, soft touches, the newer aspects of them were as loud as the Chicago traffic. But no one said anything.

Their bickering, their banter, the same concept that Stan and Bill knew since elementary school, that Ben, Bev, and Mike knew since _that_ summer, that Patty was beginning to know and adore- it never changed. The attitudes between them all stayed the same, and they were all silently grateful.

When the clock struck 1am, the hotel was dead silent. Richie feared he may be going deaf from the ringing in his ears it was causing- so the knock on his door startled him enough to nearly fall from his bed.

Eddie stood outside- clad in basket ball shorts, a tank top, and socks. Before Richie could get a word in, lips had tentively reached up to touch his, and he was lost. Lost in the emotion being poured between them, lost in the deafening silence roaring in his ears, lost in the tears slipping down his and Eddie's face as his hands came up to cup the stubble laid across Eddie's cheeks. Their lips moved slowly, softly, unsure, almost. They pulled back, gazing at one another.

"I -" Eddie trailed off, his eyes flitting all across Richie's face, fearful.

"I know." Richie's voice was strong but wavering, all the emotion he'd been holding back, the secrets he was so fearful of others knowing.

He knew, they both knew well enough.

So he took Eddie's hand into his, guiding him to the too large, too empty bed. There they laid, so wrapped around one another one would look at them and assume it was some abstract, Picasso painting. But they would feel the love radiating off of them, no captions or descriptions needed.

The next morning was their second day in Chicago and back together, and as they all met up at some local cafe, Richie and Eddie trailed quietly at the back of the group, pinkies locked around the others as if it was a life line.

Everyone saw, but no one said anything.

They didn't need to.

Stan's hug as Richie and Eddie came out of the hotel elevator, pinkies still intertwined, spoke volumes, and cut deeper as Richie remembered the letter Stan wrote him, one Patty sent in fear of the worst for her husband. _Be who you want to be, be brave._

Bill's hands wrapping around Eddie's shoulders as he walked by him to sit was a weight that Eddie knew and loved- a grounding technique they had learned after Eddie's first panic attack. It was an silent rule between them- one hand means _are you okay_, two hands means _I love you. _

Mike had a soft, knowing look in his eyes. Sure, he normally did, he was one of the brightest of the group. But today was different. The knowledge was less secretive, but was all more important than anything all the libraries in the world could hold. The raw truth in what he knew now was something he would cherish- he cherished any moment a shred of vulnerability was shown to him, holding his friends trust and love for him higher than anything he had ever owned. He adored Eddie and Richie, and even more so for their trust in them.

Bev sat next to Richie, hand laying on top of his on the table, thumb brushing softly against his knuckles. Whenever he got worked up in high school- when he couldn't learn that stupid dance for her- he would rant, and this is what she would do. She wouldn't move her hand until he was calm, tension leaving his shoulders. Today, even as he felt himself relax and loosen up, she didn't remove her hand.

Ben radiated happiness and love at all times. But today he shone brighter than the sun, and was warmer than the heat inside. His smile never once left his face, it had grown several sizes upon seeing Eddie and Richie that morning. He had slung an arm over Richie's shoulder that morning, squeezing him in a side hug. He had hugged Eddie around the waist- and for a moment Eddie remembered the protective stances Ben took throughout their ordeal months ago- protecting him from the flying fortune cookie from hell, pulling him back from the trap door Mike threw open without a second thought- and Eddie knew at that moment no matter what Ben was on their side, and protecting them.

Patty saw the looks being shared all around, something the other five thought they were being secretive about. They weren't. They weren't good at that. But if her assumptions were correct- and they always were- she had been wrong before. She had thought Eddie and Richie were already together, the way they acted, their looks and touches- it reminders her of her and Stan. But she started to realize she didn't know the whole picture, only a sliver. Their relationship wasn't the loud banter, it wasn't the "yo mama" jokes or the "fuck yous!" It wasn't defined by any of the noise other patrons heard while eating. It was the soft looks given when one was laughing so hard they had to cover their mouth. It was the knowing gazes when one of their friends brought up an embarrassing story about another. It was the soft back pats, the hands lingering a bit longer. It was the way they leaned to each other, as if gravity was pulling them towards one another, and didn't plan on letting go.

The relationship between Eddie and Richie was an unspoken one, true love cannot always be defined by words. It was unspoken but oh so known. It was silent, but as loud as an explosion, and just as in your face.

And as years passed, as the two moved to Jersey to settle down, comedy specials being made with Richie changing his jokes to being about Eddie, as Eddie wore a necklace with a ring around it everyday- no one said anything.

But then again, with a love as obvious as theirs, no one had to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was...originally going to be a tumblr blurb. Here we are now.


End file.
